


Saying Goodbye

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [32]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Future, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Pain, Post-Canon, Religion, Sad, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan's been missing his mom a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #32 **

Warning: Discussion of character death

Ronan - 15, Kai - 18 

  


  


"I know where she's buried."

It was more the tone of Ronan's voice than the words that made Kai look up, and then his brain caught what was said. He dropped his pencil onto the open math book, watching his brother in silence. After a moment, the younger boy continued.

"We talked about it, you know, before she- Mom wrote out a will." Ronan absently scrubbed at his eyes with a fist. "I don't even know what- I mean...there was supposed to be munny for me. For later. When-"

He broke off, turning his attention to the kitchen window. Kai didn't follow his gaze, focusing on Ronan's face.

"Do you want to go see her?"

A faint smile touched Ronan's lips at that, and he nodded.

"Yeah. I said goodbye at the hospital, but Sedge...I missed too much. I want to let her know I'm okay."

"Then I'll take you whenever you want. Just tell me."

Kai pushed his chair away from the table and stood, then crossed the room to hug his brother. Ronan latched on, burying his face against his shoulder.

"I'm going to tell her what a great brother you are, and how everybody's done such a good job of looking after me, so she doesn't have to worry. You're not supposed to worry when you're in heaven, right Kai? Just supposed to be an angel and be happy and..."

His voice trailed off, and Kai hugged him tighter. He wasn't all that sure he believed in heaven himself, but if it made Ronan feel better, even a little bit...

"No, you're not supposed to worry. And she won't need to."


End file.
